The Improbable Feat
by Biotite
Summary: Fun little oneshot in the hospital room in the end of Twilight. Bella and Edward talk, and Bella gets a little annoyed when Edward claims he did the "impossible." Bella is probably quite OOC. She is a bit more scienceminded and a little nitpicking with language. But then again, she might be pretty high on painkillers, so don't get too upset with her.


I do like Twilight as a source of entertainment, but there are a number of little details that "itch" for the lack of a better word. I wrote this a few months back, and decided to finish it and post it. Bella is a lot more logical and nitpicking at Edward's use of words. Can't blame a girl for expecting a man to perfect his language over the course of more than a hundred years, right? ;)

Please don't take it too seriously, but I'd love to hear what you think. You'll probably recognize the first few lines as a quote from the book.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>How did you do it?" I asked quietly. He knew what I meant at once.<em>

"_I'm not sure." He looked away from my wondering eyes, lifting my gauze-wrapped hand from the bed and holding it gently in his, careful not to disrupt the wire connecting me to one of the monitors._

_I waited patiently for the rest._

_He sighed without returning my gaze. "It was impossible… to stop," he whispered. "Impossible. But I did."_

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and interrupted as he opened his mouth to continue. "Impossible? Really?"

He met my eyes and was positively radiating pride and smugness. "Yes, I _must _love you."

Only because I loved this man so very much did I smother my impulse to shudder at the complete cheesiness of the way he was currently talking. Maybe it had been something in my blood, addling his brain?  
>I encircled his cold hand with both of mine without breaking eye contact, "Edward, you know I love you. More than anything. I just wish…" <em>that you would stop talking like a 12 year old girl? <em>How could I say this without hurting him?

I decided to start off in a slightly different track. "It couldn't have been impossible," I began. A little crease appeared between his brows in that perfect marble skin. He didn't, however, look angry or upset, so I soldiered on. "You see, if it was _impossible_ to do, you couldn't have been able to do it because, well, it simply wouldn't be possible to do. It's in the definition of the word." The crease deepened a bit, and a slight confusion had entered his eyes. How did he not get what I was trying to say? Maybe my brain was addled as well. On drugs though, probably not from having a nice big sip of vintage singer's blood. That wasn't going to stop me, however.

"You're good at science. Haven't forgotten a thing for the past 89 years, and hold a couple of degrees in varying fields. As a scientist, and a person with the ability to use a greater percentage of his brain than most, I don't get why you would use that word. _Impossible. _It may have been improbable, even highly improbable, but it couldn't have been impossible" I said mentally urging him to understand my point.

"Are you all right, Bella?" he asked, looking searchingly at me.

"Well, _you_ just gave me a nice little summary of my injuries, and you're the one who went to medical school so you probably understand them better than me. Especially since I'm pumped full of painkillers, and barely able to feel my toes."

"But…" he paused. I decided not to interrupt his musings. "Don't you believe me?" he whispered, looking equally sad and confused.

I gently squeezed the white hand still wedged between my own pale ones. "I don't want to hurt you. But I want to be with you forever," as I said this, a stubborn look that I was getting to know all too well entered his eyes "and we should deal with our issues. That's important."

I watched as he mulled this over, and finally he nodded. "You're right. But please explain why you don't believe this, do you not trust me?"

I stomped hard on my impulse to sigh. It wasn't a question of belief, it was a question of using the language correcty. What was with the melodrama? I would do _anything_ for him, why was he so completely unable to grasp that?

"I do! I trust you with my life, Edward, and I love you more than anyone or anything. I just need you to _think. _It's not just about the wrongful use of words. Your glorious improbable feat was, in fact, not impossible. But..." I broke off, not completely sure how much sense I was making. His imprecision with words was bugging me, but I realized that I might be able to use this for a bigger issue. "For instance this whole thing about me becoming a vampire. You won't even talk about it, and the pros inarguably weigh out the cons –"

"Bella. Not now," he said.

"Why the hell not? We've got the time. I can't go anywhere or do anything, however much I want to, right now. Listen to me, when you change me we can really be together forever… I'll be completely miserable without you, I…" I looked toward the door that had just opened, and completely lost my train of thought. Dumbledore had just stepped in arm in arm with Gandalf. Next came Galadriel, and boy was she looking pissed. Then all these pretty lights started floating in, and…

I frowned, and turned my head to glare at Edward sitting next to all the fancy machinery. "Did you just drug me?!" I screeched. Actually it probably came out more like a whisper. As the darkness started closing in, I saw Gollum's face hovering over mine.

"Sssleep well… Precioussss…"


End file.
